The fire in the storm
by TheArcherist
Summary: Clouddrop is pacing around camp when she is attacked! The clan doesn't know who to trust and is in a frenzy, so it's up to the apprentices to find the mysterious figure Clouddrop described. I suck at summaries and titles, so hopefully the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**TA: Hi! I'm TheArcherist (TA for short) and this is my first story/fanfic. So, um, yeah... Read on, peoples!****  
**

Prologue

**Clouddrop's POV**

I awoke to the sound of rain thudding against the roof of the den. I stood up and yawned, since it was almost dawn and there was no way I could get back to sleep. I looked around as I emerged from the den and sighed. The freshkill was soaked; it looked like I would be going hunting as soon as it stopped raining. I padded about the camp restlessly, waiting for the dawn patrol to return. Just then I bumped into something. Looking up, I saw a dark figure towering above me, and before you could even yowl 'mouse' the figure brought a large, firm paw down onto my back and ripped out a large clump of fur. I collapsed on the ground and let out a silent wail of pain as the shape retreated back into the shadows and disappeared. My vision blurred, and I thought I saw blood mixing with the rain in a puddle around me. Soon everything went black and my body shuddered in the cold, perhaps for the last time.

Waterclan:

Leader: Dewstar (on his last life): Dark gray tom with navy blue eyes

Deputy: Ambershine: Golden brown she-cat with pale gold stripes on her back and brown eyes

Medicine cat: Falconfrost: Dark red-brown tom with white stripes and pale, ice blue eyes

Warriors:

Clouddrop: Light gray she-cat with silver spots on her back and pale blue-gray eyes (Crush on Hawkclaw)

Swiftfoot: White tom with bright red stripe down his back and amber eyes

Fernglow: Brown and gray tabby she-cat with fern green eyes

Brightslash: Black tabby tom with amber eyes (Poppysnow's mate)

Poppysnow: Brown she-cat with slightly paler brown stripes on her back and white chest with light blue eyes (Brightslash's mate)

Hawkclaw: Dark brown tom with green eyes and sharp claws

Bouncetail: Cream she-cat with brown tail and paws and silver eyes that have strange pinkish flecks in them (Berryheart's sister)

Berryheart: Cream she-cat with brown tail tip and dark gray eyes that have strange dark pinkish flecks in them (Bouncetail's sister)

Crowwing: Black tom with yellow eyes

Whitethorn: Black tom with white, tail, ears, and chest and gray eyes

Apprentices:

Badgerpaw: Cream tom with dark brown/black stripe down his back and dark gray/black eyes

Ravenpaw: Very dark black-red tom with brown eyes

Brackenpaw: Pale brown tom with amber eyes

Reedpaw: Red tom with pale brown paws and chest and light green eyes

Flamepaw: White she-cat with flame red paws, ears, and tail tip and bright blue eyes

Silverpaw: Pale silver she-cat with dark green eyes

Sunpaw: Yellow she-cat with dark yellow eyes that have gray flecks in them

Honeypaw: Gold she-cat with white and brown stripes and leaf green eyes

Queens and Kits:

None right now, but Poppysnow will be moving in soon

Elders:

Mapleeyes: Dark amber-brown she-cat with pale yellows that have amber flecks in them

**TA: Thanks for reading! Please review, but keep in my mind that this is my first fanfic/story -_-"**


	2. Chapter 2

TA: Hi there again! Here's the second chapter~ Please R&R

Flamepaw's POV

I awoke to the sound of loud yowls. I rushed out of the den and saw Bouncetail standing over Cloudrop's body. Falconfrost hurried out of the medicine den with a bundle of herbs in his mouth and started looking over Clouddrop. My best friend and practical sister, Honeypaw, appeared behind me, her jaw dropping open when she spotted the bloody she-cat on the ground.

"What's all the commotion about-" Badgerpaw started as he came out behind Honeypaw, but quickly shut up when he also spotted Clouddrop. Soon the whole clan was gathered on the edges of the clearing, whispering and casting glances at the worried medicine cat applying herbs and fresh cobwebs to the wounds.

"What could have happened?" Honeypaw muttered. All of the apprentices, excluding Silverpaw who had just gone back to sleep, were crouched in a circle. I just shrugged along with Brackenpaw and Sunpaw, while Badgerpaw started throwing out guesses.

"Badger? Fox? Rogue? Lost dog maybe?" He mewed. Reedpaw started to reply, but I didn't get a chance to hear what he said because I had turned away towards the center of camp.

Falconfrost's POV

I was panicked. She was still alive, but just barely. Even though it was the start of Newleaf, the clan couldn't afford to lose any warriors. I applied a new poultice to the wound and pressed on more cobwebs. I pricked me ears at the sound of soft pawsteps approaching, and glanced up to see a timid Flamepaw standing next to me.

"Will she be okay?" She murmured, glancing at Clouddrop. I sighed and stood up.

"I've done everything I can to help, she's in the paws of Starclan now." I sighed again and turned my eyes to Silverpelt. _Please save her…_

TA: Thank you roan1 for reviewing! ^^ To everybody else, please hit that button right there….. No, a little to the right… Yes, that one! Press that and send me a review, I'd love to hear what you think!

Flamepaw: *TA does not own warriors

(*I may use official warrior characters to deliver a prophecy later on in the story)


End file.
